


More than one (a) soulmate

by Saramustdie



Series: The soulmate series [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Widowed, but really fluff just read, past angst, past marriage, sort off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: I cried a little with the cancer symptoms description since it was kind of personal, but here it is I couldn't write smut on this, so maybe I'll make a second part.Hope you like it.





	More than one (a) soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I cried a little with the cancer symptoms description since it was kind of personal, but here it is I couldn't write smut on this, so maybe I'll make a second part.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Gerard looked out the window as the wind blew harshly making the glass from the window shake a little. It was that time of the year where the cold weather just begun and it was really dry, the rain was very rare and if you got out, you could almost feel the dry cold air cut into your face, he loved it, back in the day. Now it only made him nostalgic and sad. He had been depressed in the past, he had come a long way from that but he certainly couldn’t stop himself from remembering what his life used to be that next to his husband.

They had met in college; they were roommates, both gay and single, both nerds and hopeless romantics. They got married after a couple years. Adopting was on their plans but they didn’t even get the chance to start with the paperwork when Dan was diagnosed with bone cancer.  

Gerard felt his world fall apart the day the doctor gave them the news. At first, he was the weak one in the relationship, he was the one that could be found crying at any time of the day and Dan would have to stand by him and promise him he was going nowhere and that he would win the fight. Gerard had to play it strong and help him with everything he needed, Dan quickly lost the ability to walk or hold himself up. He became a nurse pretty much, he would feed Dan when he was to dizzy to even sit at the table and to not knock over his plate, he would hurry him into the bathroom whenever he had to throw up or even had diarrhea due to the medicines he had to take in order to make the chemotherapy be more effective. The fight was long and exhausting for them both and in the end, Dan was the one who gave up. Gerard still remembers his cute face smiling weakly letting him know from months in advance that he was leaving and that it was for the better, he was tired and that was no life to be living, he literally let him know he was giving up definitely a couple days before he passed. Gerard tried to wake him up to have breakfast and take his pills; they also had a chemotherapy session scheduled for the day even when Dan had asked him to cancel any doctor’s appointment since it was useless.

He was ready to try to convince him to go out to with him, even when he knew that the therapy was like torture for him, but he wanted and needed him around, he thought they could maybe drive by the park and just talk so they could remember the times they spent there, needless to say he was devastated when he didn’t wake up. The night before they watched a movie, Gerard curled up next to him so he wouldn’t hurt him, he wasn’t in pain, or at least he said so. They kissed before falling asleep.

Gerard cried next to his husband for a solid couple of hours before letting know to his family. That happened over three years ago, he could honestly say he had just started to get over him, he felt like Dan had been the love of his life so he was quite proud of himself for picking himself up the ground so soon, in his opinion.

His brother had been very worried about Gerard, he tried to encourage him to go out and meet new people, even if they just ended up being friends. It took a lot of effort before Gerard agreed, he set him up for a dating site where he met some assholes and some regular people that he went out with, but there was no romantic connection whatsoever. He grew so frustrated and it seemed to be clearer and clearer that he would never meet someone like his husband.

He was giving up really, but he wouldn’t let know to his brother that he in fact had already deleted his profile on the dating site, the thing was that Mikey had been paying for the membership so he got an email from the website asking if he wanted to stop paying for the services or just have a break and come back later. Mikey went over to his brother’s house, he was glad to see that at least the place and Gerard were clean which calmed him down. He asked his brother what happened on the dates to make him just drop it like that.

“Mikey I just see no point in it.” He shrugged before taking a sip of his coffee sitting on his couch. Mikey sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

“You need company, at least friends. I can’t be the only person you speak to.” Gerard was about to respond but he decided he didn’t care to hear him, he needed to give it at least one more time. “Listen, this time will be different. This guy is someone we both know and love, Frank. Right now he’s playing with like a major local band right now and he’s single. I feel like you guys would get along at this point in time.” Gerard looked at him with a dubious look. “Please, just one more time.” His brother begged.

“Okay, okay but just because I had a really big crush on him in high school.”

“I promise he’s still as hot.” Mikey rolled eyes and laughed. “Take are Gee, I’ll text you his number.” Gerard gasped pretending to be offended.

“And I have to make the first move?”

“He’s super chill, he’ll text you first.” Mikey giggled and left the house.

Gerard made dinner for himself and did some laundry, he was an artist that worked from home so that was another reason why he didn’t go out much to meet a lot of people so this felt good to be able to catch up with his punk friend. A couple hours later he got a text from an unknown number.

“Hi, this is Frank.” Read simply. Gerard sighed; he hated the first few texts, getting to know each other. It was tiring and if it didn’t work it was all just a waste of time, but he had to be hopeful, they had a history together so it wasn’t like they were complete strangers nowadays.

“Hi, how you doing?” They texted back and forth for a little while, Gerard didn’t remembered their whole relationship back in the day, just the best bits. He met him when Mikey and him were really, really young, He was this short, hot punk guy that he felt attracted to, but the thing was he was a mess back then, he was an alcoholic and drug addict up until he decided to sober up for Dan once he met him, so Frank and him never really got the chance to talk outside parties and gigs, they would often show up at each other’s houses but they were either already under the influence, or when they were running away from their issues back at their own homes but he remembered he was a nice _boy_. That’s how he remembered him, but a lot of time had passed so he agreed to go out for a coffee just out of curiosity to know if he still looked as handsome as he remembered.

A week later they met at a coffee shop downtown, Gerard had made an extra effort on his appearance that day since they had met in the past and he really needed second impression redemption, he had come a long way since his thick sideburns, greasy long hair and overweight. He was the first one to arrive, he waited for him to arrive before ordering but he was already craving a coffee.

He spotted a short man walking quickly over to him with his hands on his jeans pockets, he could see tons and tons of tattoos, from his neck to his hands, he looked a little older but not bad. He was still really handsome and had that fucking charming smile that he would flash at him as he played his guitar like a fucking mad man back in the day.

“Hi Gerard!” He said and pulled him into a hug as soon as Gerard stood up. “It’s so nice to see you again.” He said sincerely making Gerard smile.

“Likewise, it’s been so long.” He said sitting back down.

“I know, you look really good.” He said with his hands intertwined over the table.

“Thank you, you look really good as well. You got a lot of ink trough the years it seems.” He pointed out. He felt like it was easier for him to carry on with the conversation sine they weren’t completely strangers, it just felt like catching up.

“Yeah, I’ve dedicated a lot of time to adding these up.” He said looking at his own hands. “So, would you like to have a coffee?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m dying for one.”  Gerard admitted.

“Alright, how about an Americano?” Gerard nodded fast having no idea how he guessed that one, Mikey could never remember that type of detail. “I’ll be right back.” He stood up and went to the counted to get them both a drink, when he came back Gerard had to ask how come he either knew that, or still remembered the type of coffee he liked.

“Oh, well.” Frank smirked. “I remember this one time when you guys crashed at my house and-“

“Oh!” Gerard laughed having an immediate flashback; Frank laughed with him and nodded.

“I’m still really sorry about that.” Said Gerard kind of embarrassed, he still regretted a lot of things he did back in the day under the influence.

“Oh god, it’s whatever. It’s been so long. –I remember that even back then you were all like half asleep or passed out saying sorry all over and over until I got you the coffee so you could sober up a little.” Frank giggled.

“Yeah, I had no idea your parents were home, that’s why I thought it was a good idea to go to your place all high and drunk.” He rolled eyes at himself.

“I know, and I remember that it was so cute and funny and I couldn’t stop laughing but I really needed you to shut up so my parents wouldn’t hear you. It was hysterical. Of course you had the need to tell me everything that happened at the party at the worst time possible and also tell me every single reason why you loved Americano instead of any other type of coffee.”

“Hey, at least I was whispering it to you.” He joked. Frank nodded and sipped on his coffee then made a funny looking expression.

“It’s fucking boiling.” Gerard giggled.

“Well yeah.”

“Do you want a snack or something?” Frank asked feeling his tongue burned.

“Yeah, let me get us maybe a piece of cheese cake for that third degree burn?” Frank nodded fast before poking his tongue out playfully. Gerard smiled and stood up to get their snack. Gerard felt like this was going really really well the only thing was, that he wasn’t sure if it felt like a date or like a friends meeting, maybe there wasn’t a romantic connection perhaps, he hopped there was one, even if it was on a long time run. He took the plate with the sweet back to the table and smiled at him. “How’s the burn going?” Frank pouted and shook his head before taking a piece of the pie to have it sooth down his throat.

“So, what have you been up to all these years?” Frank asked once he was ready to talk again. Gerard wasn’t sure if Mikey had told him about what happened with him and Dan but, he wouldn’t be surprised if Mikey had forgotten that.

“Well, I don’t know if Mikes told you about my marriage” Frank looked at him completely confused and leaned back into his chair.

“No, is this like a research for a threesome partner or Mikey set me up for a friendly coffee break?” Frank asked a little more on the serious note, he was completely taken aback, but Gerard completely understood.

“Actually it’s none of those. My husband passed, three years ago.” He said shortly, Frank’s face fell, he felt like shit for saying that.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry Gerard, I had no idea. That sucks, I…Oh god.” Frank covered his face with both hands making Gerard laugh.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t know. Its fine, it was…tough when it happened, but I’ve come to accept it and try my best to move on.” He assured him, he no longer felt guilty about trying to find someone else to spend the rest of his life with, he did believe in soul mates, but he could still grow to be really close to someone else.

“I can only imagine, I’m really sorry to hear that Gerard. I had no idea you even got married…I wish we could’ve been in touch back then too, you know for moral support and…I would’ve liked to uh meet him.” he felt like he was going nowhere with those phrases but Gerard appreciated them greatly, Frank still cared about him, just like when he’d brush his hair out of his face while Gerard slept in his room.

“He would’ve liked to meet you, I’m sure. He would’ve loved to listen to one of our teenage stories. I sobered up along with him on our sophomore year of college.” Frank nodded taking it all in.

“And what was the uh…cause? What happened?” He asked wanting to fully understand the situation, maybe they both had been in an accident? He needed to know.

“He had bone cancer, it was very aggressive and so…the therapy was pretty bad too so in the end it was all too much for his body.” Gerard shrugged wanting to distract himself from his actual feelings.

“That’s so unfortunate, were you two newlyweds or?”  Frank placed his hand on Gerard’s and caressed it softly.

“We had been married for a couple of years already.” He almost let out the fact that they were ready to adopt since it seemed kind of useless so he stopped there and smiled at their hands laced together.

“I’m so sorry Gee, again I wish I could’ve been there for you.” Gerard sighed allowing the stress from the memories go away.

“Thank you…you’ve always been so caring.” He looked up at Frank with a smile, he returned it and held his hand strongly in his. “I’m glad we got to do this.” Frank nodded and got closer to him, as close as the table allowed him to.

“I know, I was really curious about what had happened to you, I wanted to know if maybe you got your own comic book going, if you were as nice as I remembered you…and as hot too.” Frank chuckled. “I’m still not sure about the comic book tho.” Gerard giggled and blushed slightly. Frank would be flirtatious and really confident and cheeky back in the day, but he thought it was all due to the alcohol that was constantly surrounding them.

“Well, I don’t do comics on a professional level, but I do illustrate children’s books and, you’ve only gotten more handsome to be honest.” Frank giggled and shook his head.

“I just stopped looking like a thirteen year old punk girl.” Gerard huffed.

“You were the hottest, every girl and gay punk guy in the Jersey scene were after you.” Gerard reminded Frank. “And I’m guessing that since you’re still playing gigs with your new band that hasn’t stopped at all.” Frank shrugged.

“I don’t care for groupies.”

“Cool, cuz I’ve always liked your music in a moderated amount.” Gerard joked, he always liked the passion he put into his music.

“Oh well, that makes it perfect then.”

Three weeks later they had already created a Monday night tradition that consisted of Frank going over to Gerard’s house and having dinner with him, they would sit down on the living room and talk for hours either about  the fun memories they shared, or what they had been up to while their lives were completely different and foreign from each other or what they expected from the future, and needless to say they really hoped the future had one thing in common, they wanted to continue seeing each other, Frank had taken the first step on the relationship by kissing Gerard on the first time they curled up and cuddled. Gerard loved it, it was at the right time, he truly felt like Frank was not rushing him into things and even when he was really aware of Gerard’s past it wasn’t like he couldn’t stop thinking about Gerard as a widower, and he was thankful for that.

Gerard was actually the one that had wanted to take things to the bedroom, Frank seemed to want to postpone it but Gerard just _really_ needed to finally be with him since it had been over three years since he slept with anyone, and for a while he didn’t really care for it, but now that he was stable and had re encountered with Frank, the guy he had a crush on when he was a teen, he really didn’t see why they should wait.

“Frankie, would you like to stay the night?” He asked looking at Frank who had his eyes glued to the TV screen in front of them, he slowly turned to Gerard with a smirk on, he nodded and kissed Gerard cheek loudly then moved to his neck and brought him close to his chest. “You’re adorable!” he squeezed him and giggled. Gerard laughed and allowed the younger man to hold him close, it was so nice to be embraced again, and that’s when he decided that he would be okay with just cuddling for the night.

“Lead the way cutie.” Frank hummed and let him go, Gerard stood up helped Frank up then took him to the bedroom. “It’s kind of cold in here so I can maybe get you some pajamas?”  Frank nodded and took his shoes off.

“Yes please.” Gerard reached over for his closet, he catch a glimpse of some flannels that used to belong to Dan, he ignored the feeling he got and kept talking to Frank, he just needed to hear his voice and get used to this again, having a routine and being close to someone who wasn’t Dan.

“The bathroom’s right there if you need it, and I’m really cold, so I’m gonna get under the covers now.” He giggled and climbed on the bed. Frank came back from the bathroom once he was changed and climbed on the bed as well.

“I’m sorry about the room being so cold.” Gerard said trying to warm up under the covers.

“Its fine you can keep me warm.” Frank shrugged and looked for Gerard’s arms; he wrapped them around him and hummed.

“This is nice.” Frank nodded with his cheek against his chest.

“I didn’t realized I missed this until I came back to a cold room with you holding me under the same covers you had in your basement bedroom.” Fran said amused. Gerard hadn’t realized this was kind of like a déjà vu.

“Right! I kind of forgot about a big part of my teenage years because of the hang over’s and stuff but yeah, you would come over at night sometimes right?” Frank nodded again and hummed sleepily.

“I thought it was so cute, you’ve always been like a little boy.” Frank chuckled and looked up at him.

“Have I?” Gerard nodded and kissed his forehead.

“Sleep Frankie.” Frank kissed his lips this time.

“Night Gee.”


End file.
